Prior to the instant invention the web handling industry relied on various techniques. These techniques range in complexity from simple to costly. A current method of alignment consists of placing a roller into each chuck, then mounting the two chucks on to the support structures. Having done this, the roller is spun manually and the chucks are adjusted until the roller rotates smoothly without binding. As can be imagined this is a very time consuming process and requires very specialized training.
The invention eliminates several of the drawbacks associated with the current methods. The invention provides a clear indicator of the chuck rotational axis. This indicator is not a solid body and therefore does not inflict binding forces between the two chucks. Binding forces cause the chucks to bend or deflect during rotation of the roller. These deflections are hard to observe and can cause very high forces on the chucks. The elimination of a structural connection allows each chuck to establish and maintain an independent axis of rotation. The specialized skill required to observe and correct a misaligned set of chucks is greatly reduced. Accurate alignment of chucks reduces chuck wear and increases consistent web tension during use.